The goals of the core are to provide all projects with centralized leadership and administrative support, and to ensure effective communication among all projects and cores so that objectives are being met, To achieve this goal the core will arrange internal group meetings, including the monthly investigator meeting, executive committee meetings and invited research lectures, It will oversee the overall fiscal and budgetary management of the PPG and provide assistance to each project and core leader, with a particular focus on assisting budgetary planning. Over the last 9 years of funding, this core has monitored each project with input from the Executive Committee and Scientific Advisory Board, and modified projects and incorporated new directions as necessary. For the current proposal, the Administrative Core leaders will ensure continued PPG oversight by convening meetings of the Scientific Advisory Board, which consists of both internal and external investigators with expertise In the field, and assessing and implementing their recommendations. This core also supervises; the Good Laboratory Practice (GLP) Laboratory which accessions follow up samples from patients on clinical trials and enters details into a database to allow subsequent follow up testing; and a CLIA certified flow cytometry laboratory that analyzes samples from our human subjects research . Finally the Administrative Core will communicate with the NCI program staff and encourage and facilitate collaboration with other NCI translational initiatives. RELEVANCE (See instructions); The Administrative Core supports the leadership of all projects and cores. It organizes meetings to monitor progress and promote collaboration and obtains external advice on program performance from a Scientific Advisory Board.